The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a mounting substrate and method of manufacturing the mounting substrate, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
The present invention solves the above described problem, and has as its objective the provision of a semiconductor device including an interconnect pattern having portions of its surface with different properties, and similarly a mounting substrate and method of manufacture thereof, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.